


Is this what you want?

by Claire07



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07





	Is this what you want?

It has been a long shift and neither of them can quite look at each other. It has been a week since sharing a kiss of the floor of the theatre, after Bernie feeling guilty about Fletch being stabbed, still blaming herself.

“I know you said that it would have happened anyway Serena, but I disagree. If I had called for a psych consult it wouldn’t have happened and Fletch wouldn’t still be in ITU.” 

They are sitting in Bernie’s flat, on the 2 seater sofa drinking whiskey. Bernie had not got any wine in and Serena didn’t bring any with her. It was a last minute decision as Jason is at Alan’s for the night.

“Bernie, please….you need to stop blaming yourself……Fletch doesn’t blame you, non of our team do……I certainly don’t blame you.” Serena reaches up to stroke her cheek, finally looking Bernie in the eye not that Bernie can see as her own eyes are down on her whiskey.  
“Look at me Bernie…..please.” Serena begs, lifting her chin a touch more.

Bernie does, their eyes finally meet, Bernie turns her face into Serena’s hand and looks at her lips, then her eyes and then her lips. Serena leans forward and places a tender kiss to Bernie’s lips.   
“Serena” Bernie whispers.   
“Shhh” Serena replies and moves to deepen the kiss.   
Bernie breaks away and stands with her back to Serena.

“Bernie” Serena says standing placing her hands tentatively on Bernie’s waist to try and turn her to face her. “Bernie turn around and look at me please.” Bernie shakes her head.   
“I can’t Serena……I can’t because I like you, and you’re……you’re……” Bernie wipes the tears from her eyes nearly missing what Serena says next.

“I like you too Bernie, I want to see where this can go.” Bernie turns around wide red eyed. Serena smiles holds her hand and entwines their fingers together, draws Bernie’s body closer to her own and looks her in the eye.  
“Bernie, kiss me please……..don’t think just kiss me.” Bernie lowers her head and places a gentle kiss onto Serena’s lips, allowing Serena this time to deepen it.

“What now?” Bernie whispers smiling at Serena, still holding hands, bodies pressed together.   
“What do you want Bernie, do you want to see where this goes?” Bernie crashes their lips together into a passionate kiss, fingers holding Serena’s head gently as she kisses her even more, Serena grabs the loops of Bernies skin tight trousers and pulls her even closer.   
“Yes” Bernie breathes against her lips as she kisses her again. Serena walks backwards pulling Bernie with her, lowers them down onto the sofa, lying side by side, Bernie with her back to the backrest.

They spend most of the night kissing, some passionately, some chaste, mainly slow and exploring, hands staying over their clothes but wandering all over as far as they can reach.  
They fall asleep and wake up just like that, neither wanting to move it anywhere else. Yes it would be comfier in bed, but this is where the need to be. For now anyway.


End file.
